Recently, digital TV services using wired or wireless communication networks have been generalized. The digital TV services can provide various services which have not been provided in the existing analog broadcasting services.
For example, an Internet protocol television (IPTV) service or a mart TV service, which is one type of the digital TV services, is a bidirectional service which allows a user to actively select the kind, viewing time, or the like of a program to be watched. The IPTV service or the smart TV service can provide various additional services, for example, Internet search, home shopping, on-line games, and the like, based on the bidirectional service capability.
Meanwhile, the recent smart TV may recognize a gesture of a user and perform a control operation corresponding to the recognized gesture. However, the gesture of the user which the smart TV may recognize is limited and there is a problem that it is difficult to input a control amount, such as the volume of sound, with only the gesture. Accordingly, the smart TV recognizes a combination of a plurality of gestures of the user and provides the various control operations. However, the method of recognizing the combination of the plurality of gestures of the user has the difficulty which the user has to memorize the plurality of each gestures and there is a limitation that the combination of the plurality of gestures are not intuitive to the user.